


The Empress and The Lost

by Dr_Roslin



Series: Empresses of The Galactic Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Leia Organa, Empire, Empress Leia Organa, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Parent Han Solo, HEA, Han Solo Lives, Han Solo Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Is Easily Destroyed, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Lives, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Luke Makes An Appearance, No Pregnancy, Not Necessarily The Way You Want, OR IS IT, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Planet Alderaan (Star Wars), Planet Jakku (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey of Jakku, Safe if Triggered by Pregnancy, Senator Ben Solo, Senator Rey, Space Mom Leia Organa, The Author Is A Simp, The Author Is Determined To Make Everyone Deal With Their Shit, The Author Regrets Nothing, The First Order Sucks, The Only Thing That Matters Is The Love, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: Empress Leia Organa is the most feared woman in the universe. Frustrated with the incompetence of the New Republic, she takes the heavy weight of governance on her shoulders. No matter the sacrifices, though they have been many.Luckily, she has her son, his Imperial Highness, Ben Solo, Senator for New Alderaan, Lord Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, at her side.The newly installed Senator for Jakku, Rey, never expects how his life will intersect with hers.Maybe she should, given her dreams-Based onCC:No F.O. Au-Rey’s the Senator for Jakku. Determined to change things for the better,she immediately butts heads with the Senator for New Alderaan,Ben.They become rivals. Many of the Senators&their assistants wonder if it's not hatred that fuels the young Senators but attraction— 🍁🎃Reylo Prompts🎃🍂 (@reylo_prompts)November 11, 2020.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren | Ben Solo
Series: Empresses of The Galactic Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013700
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. History of the Restored Empire, Vol. I

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Dark!Leia is a thing? 
> 
> YES.
> 
> To be honest, I thought of this one night watching a show with an old-school mobster family and the fiercest of little old ladies, the matriarch of the clan. It made me think of Leia, and how she could easily have gone Dark. It was hardly surprising that Ben fell into the temptation of following the family 'tradition'. It's more surprising that Leia didn't, given her power, given her ambition to change the world and given the many, MANY ways in which she is so fierce. 
> 
> And whoever said that Leia needs to be a Jedi to be powerful? There is more than one type of power and Leia has power in spades. 
> 
> Plus, she looks really, really good in black. Or maybe a deep, dark grey?

Leia’s fierce and determined.

The Force is strong in her family.

What if it is just so _frustrating_ dealing with the Republic’s failure to deal with the rising threat from the First Order?

What if the Dark promises to make making things for the better just that much easier?

What if that promise is just too hard to resist?

What if Han-

What if Han-

Han tries to get her to see how she’s hurting people, people they care about, but she’s not ready.

It may be a hard path she’s taking, but it’s one that’s necessary.

Taking control is necessary.

Finally, he sees no choice, her stubborn husband, grabs their young son and runs.

Ben Solo can’t bear to leave his mother though, they’ve always been so close.

She’s the only one who understands the things he can do, things that scare him.

The night he and Han are to slip out of the city, he goes to her instead and is soon safe in the arms of Leia’s imperial guard.

Legend says that Leia can’t bear to kill her wayward husband.

Even when she finds he’s betrayed her, finds him attempting to abandon her, fly away from his responsibilities, his family, to return to the selfish ease of his former life.

Even when she finds him warming up the Falcon - the only thing he’s ever truly loved - struggling to start it as it sits on her family’s landing pad.

Legend says she lets him leave, has him swear to never again contact her or his son, to never again set foot in the Inner Core.

Legend says she lets him live.

Legends are like fairy tales.

It’s hard to know when they’re true.

It’s hard to know when they’re used to obscure the lies people tell.

It’s hard to know when they’re told only to comfort children.

It’s hard to know when they’re used to hide the pain.

In any case, no one’s actually seen Han Solo in over twenty years.

At least, no one who can prove it. No one who can live to tell the tale.

Certainly not young Senator Rey of Jakku.

When an old friend calls in a favour to have her visit a mysterious benefactor the night before she’s to leave for the Imperial capital of Coruscant, she’s intrigued.

And impatient.

Yet, she’s never able to say no to Lando Calrissian. Even if she does think he’s being unnecessarily paranoid.

Who is he that the Empress would care to note his movements?

“I get elected Senator and everyone suddenly has delusions of grandeur,” she teases.

“Watch how you go now, kid,” he reminds her and she feels a shiver move through her.

Leaving her guard behind - she can take care of herself - she walks into the old cantina on Takodana.

She wished old Maz were still there- but no one’s seen her for over a year.

It worries her, these disappearances, among the Old Guard.

The way those left talk in whispers, stay in the shadows.

“You made it, after all, Rey of Jakku.”

He looks over at her from behind the bar, his craggy face tired and worn beyond his years.

She doesn’t know why she wants to cry.

She doesn’t know why she wants to comfort him.

All she knows is that he’s a legend.

And he’s hurting.

And that he’s alive.

“Han Solo.”

She stares.

Everything shifts.

War is coming.

“You’re dead.”

She’d always believed the other legend; the dark one.

The one where his unyielding wife had shot him in the chest.

“Don’t believe everything you hear, kid.”

He grins suddenly, the crooked smile shifting his face as the rogue pops out.

“Good to finally meet you.”

His eyes are brown and warm and she knows those eyes.

What did Maz always say?

_The same eyes in different people._

“We need to talk about my son.”

Ben Solo had his father’s eyes.

And from what she’d heard, his mother’s heart.

She hadn’t thought it bode well, but now, maybe there was a shot.

For peace.

For hope.

“He described you perfectly.”

Han pauses and she wonders if it’s usual for him, to be this cautious.

From what she’d heard, she doubts it.

Smugglers usually leap before they look, and she was sure he was the same.

Wasn’t that how he’d ended up here?

“I hope he got you right, kid.”

“Right?”

She’d never met his Imperial Highness, Ben Solo, Senator for New Alderaan, Lord Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.

She didn’t think she had.

Thinks she’d only dreamt of how the dark prince might feel in her arms.

Han is still watching her.

“ ‘cause you’re my only hope.”


	2. Leia Organa, Empress of the Restored Republic, First of Her Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title in homage to Daenerys Stormborn, naturally.

He’s so much larger in person than she’d pictured.

All the dreams Rey had had of the Imperial heir, and yet she’d never realized just exactly how large he would be in person. How he takes over the entire room, even as she stands at the other end of it. He's all in black, his tall, powerful frame in his flowing cloak, looming over everyone near him, the mask he’s (allegedly) forbidden to take off in the presence of anyone other than the Empress, while his voice carries easily across the room, even when he speaks in a regular tone, even with the modulator. It's hard to get a sense of what he really looks like; the black cloak, black quilted tunic and tight black arm wraps only add to the sense of how large he looms over everyone else but giving little else away. The lightsaber clipped to his belt would have given away his Force sensitivity if she hadn't already felt it, but beyond the impression of a large, broad Force user in black, she has little idea of what he really looks like, under all of that. 

It doesn't stop her from watching his every move. 

Every time he moves - she swears every time he breathes - Rey can't help but notice him and can't help but wonder at the expression hidden behind the mask. Maybe it’s all the comparisons to his father she can’t stop making. She'd found Han Solo equally as magnetic, though certainly not as large, as his son, but even though he insisted on keeping on secrets from her, she couldn't help but note how warm his eyes were, as they smiled at her with wry humour. 

She’d only left the old smuggler a week ago, but his words, and the longing in his voice, haunt her.

_‘If you see my son…’_

The legends all say no one seen either of the Solo’s faces in over twenty years, but that obviously isn't correct, given her experience at Maz's Cantina.

She’d known Han the moment she’d seen him. Further, the Cantina hadn't been what you would have called deserted, and from the way some of the people around her had addressed him, it had been clear that most of its patrons had known exactly who he was. He was hard to miss, after all, his face familiar to anyone who'd seen old holonet footage - rare, but it exists - from the years surrounding and directly following the fall of the Palpatine Empire. Han Solo looked more or less the same as he does in that footage, despite the ways in which the years have left their mark on him. It hadn't seemed he'd been in hiding, either. Maz's may be remote, but it was well-frequented, and Han had stood there in the open, his face uncovered and bare to the world. _Look at me_ , his casual posture and clear gaze seemed to say at he'd looked out on the patrons of the cantina from behind the bar. I've no reason to hide.

Yes, Han Solo is hard to miss. So is his son, and despite the fact that she ought to know better, she _yearns_ to see what's under the helmet.

Ben Solo’s face she’d only seen in her dreams, as yet, and never full-on, though for this to work, and for her own need to know, she knows she needs to see what he looks like under the heavy black mask. 

The universe had seen his parents' faces, thousands of times, and that of his uncle, despite the rumours that the Empress had put a bounty on those holos. The same couldn't be said of his son. No one's seen his face for almost the same time as his father's been gone. She wonders if it's true, what they say about Ben Solo's mask and about what his face looks like under it. She wonders how often it comes off in private and why he's never seen without it in public. The rumours of disfigurement are rampant, those that say he wears it in homage to his late maternal grandfather also prevalent, if less so. Some say he hides his face because he resembles his father too much for anyone’s comfort. Some say it's because he grew into the Solo good looks and the Solo grin. Some say he hides his face to spare his mother the speculation. The last time Han had been seen on Coruscant - over twenty years ago, now - had been the last time anyone had seen the Empress cry. 

Maybe that's why she's so secretive about her son. 

Rey hadn’t dared get too close, been careful to keep her distance, yet – sometimes she could almost swear His Imperial Highness was watching her, from behind that helmet.

Overly focused on avoiding him, she tripped on her stupid Senatorial capes that draped on the floor and she'd nearly ran into the Empress herself, catching herself at the last moment. As she’d curtsied to Her Imperial Majesty, dipping low to reach the floor as she did and thanking Lando with every breath for forcing her to pay attention to his lectures on etiquette, she’d only wished she’d been able to hide her face.

If Kylo Ren had been so much larger than she’d anticipated, the Empress had been a surprise in her own right; a small woman, striking in a dramatic grey cape so dark it was almost black and so petite she barely reached Rey’s chin.

She is tiny, the Empress, delicate and fine-boned and petite in her features and her frame. Swallowed almost entirely in the grey cloak, you’d think she would fade into the woodwork if it weren't for her entourage, but long before the establishment of the Organa Empire no one has ever been able to dismiss Leia Organa, Terror of Alderaan, Scourge of the Sith and Empress of the Restored Republic, First of Her Name. It doesn’t matter how small she is, or how quiet her presence, as she effortlessly dominates the halls of power. The Empress _is_ power, after all, it flows from her fingertips, from her very being. She needs none of the usual trappings, her presence alone is enough to announce that which she is capable of. The rumours had longed swirled around her family, rumours of a power long thought lost to any but the Jedi or the Sith, but though she hadn't claimed in until she was in her prime, there's no doubt she's a powerful Force user. Leia Organa was no Sith, no Jedi, either, had in fact rejected those who claimed to be of them, even her own brother, but the Force swirls around her as she moves, and she controls it easily and subtly. She’s no need to flaunt it. There were many types of power, after all, and even if she didn't have the Force, Leia Organa would always have power in spades.

Carefully keeping her eyes on her toes, Rey continues to sink into the deep court curtsey that Lando had been so keen to drill into her before she’d left for Coruscant. It hadn’t come easily to her, any of this, the protocol, the clothes, walking the hallways of power, the careful ways in which those around her now spoke, the way she had to watch her words, the diplomatic approach they all took. She found it frustrating, at times, having to navigate around those who’d come before her, arrived with her, her fellow Senators, their aides, and all the flotsam and jetsam that seemed to be attracted to power.

She longs for _home_ , in ways she’d never thought possible, longed for the heat and sand and broiling sun and never-ending labour of Jakku. As difficult as her life is there, as lonely as are her days, she longs for Jakku, nonetheless, or at least, for how everyone there at least spoke their mind, as she focused on having to juggle every word that came out of her mouth and watched those around her do the same.

‘It’s Rey, isn’t it? Rey of Jakku.’

The Empress’s voice was huskier than she’d imagined, deep and rough around the edges. The result, Rey imagined, of age, and stress and far, far too many late nights.

‘Your Majesty.’

Her grip was just as strong as she’d pictured, though, strong and firm, belying her small frame as it clung to Rey, leaving her no room to escape. Or maybe it was her eyes, the warm deep dark brown of them boring deep into the younger woman's as if to read her very soul. 

‘We’ve heard so much about you, young Rey.’

As the Empress moved to circulate, she never took her hand from Rey’s arm, drawing her along with an easy grace.

_Lando, where the hell are you when I need you?_

She'd left him at Bespin, obviously, but she’d never missed him as much as she did in that moment, as she wishes he were here to help her navigate this conversation. Or at least, here to provide a useful distraction while she made her escape.

‘Thank you, your Majesty." 

They walked for a moment, through the large room, angling further and further away, Rey couldn’t help but notice, from where Kylo Ren held court on his own, the Empress’s son and right-hand fading behind them into the distance.

'You are enjoying your time here on Coruscant? I believe it's your first time in the capital?'

 _My first time most places other than Jakku and Bespin_ , Rey thought wryly, _as you must be well aware._

'It’s truly an honour, Majesty, I hope I can contribute in some small way to making the Empire better.’

‘Indeed.’

The next steps have a weight to them, and Rey wondered again, at the agenda she wasn't seeing, as the Empress bestowed her this extraordinary honour of recognizing her presence.

‘Making the Empire better is always a laudable goal, Rey. Making it safer, more secure, has been my life’s goal, as you know.’

_Focus, Rey, focus._

‘Indeed, your Majesty,’ she said.

‘There are those who’ve said, who’ve _accused_ me of putting the needs of the Empire ahead of those of its citizens.’

 _Careful_ , Lando's voice whispered in her ear. _Careful, careful. Proceed carefully and always remember, there is a reason for anything the Empress might do. What is she looking for, here?_

‘I’ve always thought the needs of the Empire’s citizens _are_ its interests.’

‘Mmm, exactly, Rey, exactly. Which is why I’m sure you are looking forward to joining with me to ensure that those interests, particularly the safety and security of my people, are protected.’

‘Indeed, your Majesty. The safety of all our constituents is key to their well-being. Along with other priorities, naturally, like health and education.’

‘If everything is a priority, Rey, nothing is.’

 _Shit_.

She was a master of this game, was Leia Organa, and Rey was well aware she was in over her head. 

‘Your Majesty,’ she said, inclining her head at the gentle reprimand. 

‘If the Galactic War against the First Empire taught me anything, Rey of Jakku, it’s that my people must be kept safe. Nothing else can be achieved before that happens. Nothing permanent, at least, can be built until that is the case.’

‘Majesty,’ Rey affirmed, recognizing the gentle hint towards deference.

'Security is the key, Rey. Security provides the foundation for it all. Without it, there is no peace, no order, no prosperity, no freedom.'

Once again, the power flowed through the room, and Rey looked up, shocked to see they’d reached the edge of the ballroom, where the Empress paused with her retinue before making to sweep from the room and leave her, and the reception, behind.

As the Empress of Restored Empire pats her gently on the hand, Rey is still unsure as to what, exactly, the most powerful woman the Galaxy has ever seen is looking for.

‘I’m sure we’ll soon be working hand in hand to achieve our goals. You need a teacher, young Rey, and I’m looking forward to all you have to contribute to our shared goals.’

Rey swept once again into the full court curtsey, recognizing the high honour of Her Imperial Majesty's potential favour and the public implications. 

‘I look forward to a fruitful partnership, your Majesty.’

‘Indeed, Senator Jakku, indeed.’

She turned to leave, sweeping through the open doors before turning just before her retinue made to proceed down the corridor towards the facilities’ entrance.

‘Oh, and Rey-‘

‘Majesty?’

‘Be sure to say hello to the Administrator Calrissian of Bespin for me.’

_I-_

‘Certainly, your Majesty,' she responded, trying desperately to weave all the threads, overt and underlying, of this conversation she'd been so woefully underprepared for. 'Forgive me, Majesty, Administrator Calrissian hadn’t mentioned he knew you.’

_Lando?_

‘Oh, we’ve known each a long time. We go way back, my old friend Lando and I. I’ve followed his career for a long time. And yours.’

‘He’s been kind to me, Majesty,' Rey asserted carefully, 'Has acted as a mentor to me ever since we first met on my home world.’

‘Yes, Jakku. Funny, I wouldn’t have thought there would be much call for a trade envoy to Jakku from Bespin, particularly one that called for the Administrator’s personal involvement.’

‘Indeed, your Majesty, Lando has – ‘

_Told me he was bored that day. With all the tedious details the administration of Bespin called for. Told me he'd decided to visit Jakku on a whim._

_What are you keeping from me, Lando?_

And why had she never wondered before, how Lando had ended up at Niima outpost that day, looking for the inside dirt on Plutt and his double-dealings, dirt she’d been uniquely qualified to provide? 

‘ – always been eccentric.’

And what did the Empress mean, that she’d followed Rey's career for a long time?

Why would she care about the career or a first-time, junior senator from Jakku? Let alone before she’d been elected a short three months ago?

_Lando, what have you gotten me into?_

‘Indeed.'

_Was that a smirk on the older woman's face?_

Realizing she’d lost track of the conversation, she snapped her focus back to the Empress as she addressed her once again, determined seemingly to throw her off-kilter.

'Well, in any case, please pass along my regards. Remind him that I think of the past often. Of old friends. Of the old days.’

‘Majesty.’

Rey dipped again into the deep formal court curtsey due her Empress, acknowledging her dismissal, as her sovereign swept down the corridor towards her transport. Staring, she rose, contemplating recent development as she chewed her bottom lip subconsciously, wondering at the conversation she’d just had, wondering what it had all meant and how she’d ended up here.

‘She likes you.’

The deep voice coming from behind her startled her, and she cursed silently at being caught out, even as she sank into a court curtsey once again, this one slightly shallower as demanded by the presence of the heir to the Imperial throne. Standing in front of was the object of her unwitting fascination, and she wondered she hadn't felt his presence before. Ben Solo, more commonly known as Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Senator for New Alderaan, Prince of the Restored Republic and Heir to the Skywalker Curse, could be quiet, it seemed, and despite her earlier determination to avoid him, she couldn't help but feel as though something had clicked into place as they stood there at the entrance to the ballroom. Daring, for one instant, to look up as Kylo Ren loomed larger and larger above her as she sank closer to the floor, she shivered. Even as her position further emphasized their height difference – he would have an extra foot of height on her even when they both stood fully erect - she wondered again at what deformities he could possibly be hiding behind that mask.

_They said he was the prettiest little black-haired boy. With fierce and distinctive features and the biggest, brownest, most expressive eyes._

‘Your Highness.’

_Your father misses you._

‘Mind how you go, Senator Jakku. There are always those who look to gain access to power.’

His voice, modulated beyond recognition as human by his mask, whispered over her as he walked by.

‘And it is hard not to notice how my parent has taken a shine to you.’

‘Highness,’ she said again, finding her voice, but he’d already gone, the change in air pressure from the sweep of his long black cape and the lingering echo of his Force signature that lingered seemingly the only sign he’d been there at all. 

She couldn’t help but note the way the Force had sang the moment she’d caught his eye.

The dreams she’d had hadn’t done his presence justice at all.

* * *

From: [jakku@imperial.com](mailto:jakku@imperial.com)

To: [administrator@bespin.com](mailto:administrator@bespin.com)

Re: Coruscant

Administrator Calrissian,

.

.

.

Just kidding – hi Lando!

Made it here safely, settling in. I know you worry, so please don’t; everything is as I’d always imagined. Not sure I’ll ever take to Coruscant; it’s much too congested, and I never seem to sleep. Still, it’s fine, Lando, so try not to worry, I’ve plenty to keep me busy.

Empress Organa welcomed us officially with the Senates’ opening gala yesterday, so it’s down to work today. We’ve much to do before the end of the session. I should tell you, Her Imperial Majesty was very gracious, even to us poor sods from the edge of the Empire and I can hope I managed not to embarrass you with the manners you’d drilled into me before I left. I can’t deny it was somewhat thrilling to be that close to her.

Also; Her Imperial Majesty sends her regards.

You didn’t mention you knew her? She told me you had been friends of old.

I’d no idea you ran in such circles, Lando. It turns out you are famous, after all.

Talk soon,

Yours,

Rey

Senator - Jakku

The Imperial Senate (Restored)

P. S. You were right; your mechanic needed to jig the compressor on the way here. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have made it at all. I know, I know. You were right. Try not to gloat.

Miss you - Rey

* * *

From: [Organa@imperial.com](mailto:Organa@imperial.com)

To: [Ren@imperial.com](mailto:Ren@imperial.com)

Re: Developments in the Outer Rim

Ben,

The intelligence reports from the Outer Rim are of concern, so I’ve decided to send the full complement of your Knights with you on the ridiculous fact-finding mission the Senate has insisted you go on. The intelligence I've received is sketchy at best at this point, but in any case, I think you should have some extra security during this trip. I’ve never been comfortable with the thought of you being exposed to some of the malfeasants out on the edge of our domain. It can't hurt to have some friends with you on this trip.

I know it is an annoyance, my son, but let it also be a learning experience. Sometimes it’s best to let your opponent think they’ve won. It costs very little to give in here, and it keeps them distracted. We all must make sacrifices, after all. While you’re there, you can assess how our interests are being cared for. (Bring me back news of how our citizens fare there, it might keep you busy enough to prevent you dying of boredom.) 

In the meantime, make sure to keep the Knights with you at all times. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don’t want to take any chances with my precious son. Let me be a meddling old woman here, Ben, and let them watch out for you.

In the meantime, remember to stay safe, wear your mask and see me the moment you get back.

Know I’m watching over you, always.

All my love,

Leia Organa

P. S. Trust in your senses, my son. They’ve yet to steer you wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so the Empire has email, eh? I wonder how many channels that has to run through...


	3. Senator Rey of Jakku

There hadn’t been enough time, out on Takodana, not nearly enough time to press Han Solo the way she’d needed. The old smuggler had been surprisingly evasive, when he wanted to be, on everything that had happened, all those years ago, between him and his wife. There hadn’t been nearly enough time to press him on the past, on plans coming to fruition, on what her part in this was supposed to be. Why he’d called her there, what he expected of her. 

  
Why she’d had these dreams of his son for as long as she could remember.

  
_It hadn’t been easy, especially since Han had almost delighted dancing around her questions, no matter how he kept saying how he wanted to help her, and no matter how she needled at him._

  
_‘Eventually, you’re going to have to tell me what happened.’_

  
_‘I know.’_

  
_‘Everything. You want me to help, you can’t hold back. And what really happened, Solo. Not just what’s printed in the history books.’_

  
_‘Which ones?’_

  
_She’d resisted the urge to scream at him, in that moment, standing there in that cantina, but only barely._

  
_For fuck’s sake._

  
It turns out Kylo Ren was equally as frustrating as his father. She hadn’t been sure, exactly, what she’d expected, but certainly not that within hours they’d take to snapping at each other on the Senate floor. He was just so insanely dense.

  
‘What his Imperial Highness neglects to address -' 

  
‘My honourable colleague from Jakku –‘

  
Eventually, she was going to get him to scream her name, scream it over and over and over again, scream it loud enough for the entire galaxy to hear, even if it killed her. Certainly, even if it killed him. She had dreams about it, him screaming _Rey_ into the cosmos. In the meantime, it killed her, how he could look right through her.

  
They disagreed on everything: health priorities, defense spending, education, incarcerations, social justice. Infrastructure demands for crying out loud. Certainly, as the de facto representative of his mother’s government and the representative of the richest of the Core Worlds, it was hardly surprising that he might have different interests and a more diverse agenda than she would as the delegate from one of the poorest, most remote worlds in the Outer Rim, but – it was if he was unable to even consider that there might be citizens who had different needs that needed to be addressed. 

  
Every time she saw him, she could feel as his gaze burned through her, as he glared at this upstart nobody who demanded he pay attention to the needs of those not blessed with power and privilege and wealth. She could feel it, the pinpricks on the back of her neck as he stared at her and she had to resist the urge to rub the back of her neck. The fact that the Force seemed so enhanced whenever they were in the same room, that it seemingly tuned itself in anticipation of something – a fight, a clash, a tuning – only made her edgier. She had no idea what he wanted from her and it was slowly driving her to the edge. She wasn’t sleeping and no matter how much she ate of the food that was, for the first time in her life, readily available, she could barely stand on her own two feet under the oppressive heat of his stare.

  
It came to a head one afternoon, after a particularly heated exchange on the Senate floor over the funding of the hyperspace port infrastructure on Tatooine of all places, when Rey, fuming, had been walking through the capital buildings, mainly just to let off some steam and had wandered into a little-used corridor, attracted by the sound of sparring in a remote room. Distracted by the sounds, she’d missed the shadow behind her before she’d been body-slammed into the durasteel wall by a large, imposing form. Still, all in black, face and head still covered in that hideous helmet, Ren’s cloak was missing, but every inch of his skin remained covered.

  
‘What are you doing, here?’

  
‘What are you doing here?’ she’d growled back, staring around him as the Knights of Ren, his knights, sparred. 

  
It hadn’t occurred to her, but of course, they must. Must practice, with each other, with him. It was just - it was so incongruous, seeing him differently, in this environment. With his cloak off, but his helmet still on. It seemed so locked down, somehow, like he wore his armor even with his closest coterie, with his own personal guard. Through, maybe that was part of the training, too. If he wore it during combat, then - 

  
And the legends said no one had seen his face in decades.

  
And - who was he gearing up to fight, anyway? 

  
Though she supposed there were always threats, and, for Force users, always training. Unfortunately for her, training was a luxury she’d never had access to. It frightened her, sometimes, the way she knew things, felt things, had the ability to control things, that she shouldn’t. Frightened her the way she could feel something flow through her veins. 

  
She’d confessed it to Lando, years ago, and to Han when she’d seen him, and their reaction had been similar. Neither had been able to understand, truly, what it felt like when she had this feeling, of a power within her that she couldn’t control. Neither could understand how it felt, to be at the mercy of something so overpowering, so much larger than she was. It was hard for them to truly know, what it felt like to not know her place in all this. 

  
Though, perhaps, Han might understand a little, given the sad smile he’d had when he’d looked at her after his shameful confession.

  
_‘I’ve heard something like this before, kid,’ he’d said after she’d told him. ‘Maybe there’s a reason you’re the one.’_

  
And he’d reminded her to go see his son. 

  
_‘Maybe you just need a teacher.’_

  
It had been increasingly easy, after that chance meander down that forgotten corridor – an accident that she increasingly wondered had been accidental at all, for her to understand herself, her abilities, her control of this Force that had been long whispered but never known. Increasingly easy to relax in Lord Ren’s company, increasingly easy to discuss her thoughts, her perspectives, her hopes and her fears, for the future, for her future and for everything in-between, after that day. 

  
It had been increasingly easy, after that day, to take up training with him and his knights, even if she sometimes found it frustrating that she could read his tone and sense his presence even if she could never see his face. 

  
Soon, they moved easily together, at least physically, even as they still fought like feral Ewoks on the Senate floor. 

  
Soon, it became increasingly easy, after that, to miss his presence, on those days, or weeks or months, that he was unexpectedly missing or unexpectedly traveling, at his mother’s bequest. She threw them together often, her Imperial Majesty, threw them together too often for it to be a coincidence. Lando had warned her that the Empress always had an agenda in mind, though Rey was never sure that she knew that Ren was training her in the Force, for that matter, never sure that she knew how much of the time they were spending together outside of their Senate committee assignments. 

  
The Empress had caught them once, yelling at each other in an unused meeting room about the social funding and medical assignments for the Outer Rim. Ren had said something particularly stupid, his foot stuffed all the way up in his mouth, even if she couldn’t see it under his big, heavy, aggravating, expressionless mask. She’d been up in what would be his big stupid face, screaming about privilege and responsibilities, when she’d seen it out of the corner of her eye, his mother standing in the shadows. 

  
She was hard to miss, normally, the Empress Leia, and Rey couldn’t quite tell how it had happened, but suddenly her Imperial Majesty was there, just off to the side of the door, just inside from the corridor leading into the meeting room where Rey had spent the last half an hour screaming at her son.

  
Startled by her Imperial Majesty’s presence, frustrated, she barely resisted the urge to run but as a result, she'd missed an opportunity to press her point with Ren. Naturally, he noticed.

  
“Senator Jakku?” 

  
The tension had risen sharply as she’d looked up at him, wishing suddenly she could rip the mask off his face, wishing that, for one sharp, lasting moment, she could see him, really see him. She’d wondered again, in that endless moment, why he felt the need to hide from her. Everyone else, maybe, but why her. 

  
Why must he always hide from _her_?

  
Shaking her head, trying to reform her thoughts, she’d realized that she’d needed to get out of there, immediately.

  
With barely a goodbye, she’d out the very door in which the Empress had been standing a moment earlier.

* * *

From: administrator@bespin.com  
To: jakku@imperial.com  
Re: Coruscant

  
Senator Jakku (Rey),

I’m glad to hear my mechanic was useful, though we all know you could take care of any issue (mechanical or otherwise) you came across. You're stronger than you know, Rey, I’ve always told you that. We’re so proud of you.

Take care of yourself on Coruscant, it’s more humid than you’re used to and sometimes the artificial air takes a toll on those who aren’t used to it. My mechanic has some tips for adjusting to the altitude if you need them (he lived there a lifetime ago), don’t be afraid to pick his brain. He’s worked with me a long time and he sometimes remembers things I’ve forgotten.

Things here are just as you remember. Revenues are up, mainly since I have to worry less about security, but I’m concerned about the growing rate of patients with Tamuflu. No matter what we do to help, some of the nearby systems aren’t able to keep with the rate of infection. It’s a seasonal problem, but a chronic one. We do all we can, but the healthcare system in the poorer systems like Tatooine and your Jakku are stretched to the max, and the low literacy rates among the occupants aren’t helping, either. Neither is the fact that so many are in transit.

I’m glad you are settling in with the Senate. As for your unexpected encounter, I’m surprised someone of her Majesty’s stature would remember an insignificant peon such as myself. And it was so long ago, after all. If you run into her again, be sure to tell her that I have an excellent memory. I remember everything and am happy to help should she need to refresh her recollections.

Call me, sometimes. Don’t worry about the holonet charges. 

Miss you, too.

Lando Calrissian  
Administrator - Bespin  
Empire (Restored)

P. S. Watch your step, Kiddo. Here there be Dragons.

* * *

From: Ren@imperial.com  
To: Organa@imperial.com  
Re: Updated Travel Plans

  
Mom,

  
‘Malfeasants out in the Outer Rim?’ You can just say Luke and Lando, mom. Don’t worry, I’m not going to go near them. I know you’re concerned that they don’t have my best interests at heart. I know well enough to stay away. In the meantime, I promise I’ll listen to the Knights and keep my hands clean. 

You’ve trained me well, my liege. I know when to listen and when to act. 

I want to see what’s happening in the Outer Rim for myself, anyway. There are things going on there, rumours of things that don’t seem right. People going missing; people showing up unexpectedly. Stories that – stories that can’t be real. I can look into those rumours while I’m out there twiddling my thumbs on the Senate’s fact-finding mission.

Anyway, I want to see what’s happening there for myself.

Watch your back, I don’t like leaving you without the Knights or me. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don’t like you being by yourself. Be careful, people might try to take advantage. There always seems to be someone trying to bend your ear. That new senator from Jakku, you know, the one I’ve been sparring with, the one you were talking to at the welcoming reception- There’s something about her. It's hard not to like her, but don't forget how new she is. Anyway, the way she hides her thoughts from me, I'm not sure we'll ever know her well enough to trust her… I don’t know why I’m worried, just be careful while I’m gone. 

I’ll be back as soon as I can. 

Eat something,  
Love, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - I'm well aware that I have too many WIPs. 
> 
> They are all my precious babies, I promise you, and I will take care of them all. 
> 
> Picture me like the sloth of the Reylo fanfiction. It may take me a while, but I'll get you there :)


End file.
